1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saws and more particularly pertains to a new hacksaw with a reciprocating blade for minimizing the amount of manual action needed to operate the hacksaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saws is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,909 describes an electrically operated reciprocating hacksaw. Another type of saw is U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,209 which is a powered coping saw.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is capable of being utilized in both a manual or powered mode and, while in the powered mode minimizes the amount of warp allowed by the blade.